snortypastafandomcom-20200213-history
BRAINSTORMS
(Written by a delusional Nyro) Brainstorms The mutating of animals Ok, so once Sonic Tails and Knuckles were normal, I mean I guess normal anthros, like Tails had one tail and wasn't as smart, Sonic wasn't blue and didn't have super speed, and Knuckles looked like an actual echidna and he didn't have super strength. He might have still had the spikes, but probably not, I don't know. Obviously they were all young though. (if Tails was a baby the other two would have to be around seven or something) and someone, not exactly sure who, maybe Eggman, or Robotnik whatever, found them three and decided to do lab experiments on them and stuff. A while ago, someone, not sure exactly who yet, found three anthropomorphic animals that looked like good lab testers. A baby fox, a young hedgehog and a young echidna. They mutated the fox into having two tails and a high IQ and made the hedgehog blue and gave him super speed. Then they ditched the fox alone on a stump passed-out and threw the hedgehog into a lake while he was also asleep and ran away. Then they mutated the echidna a whole lot, so he barely even looked like an echidna anymore but more a dog. And then he also got super strength and spikes on his hands. But they weren't finished with him, oh no. They decided to make a bunch of clones of him who were not identical clones, but looked similar. And they put the clones into an underground city they made, but some clones they left above ground. They also were the ones that let the demons into the world. The demons went into bodies of anthros and possessed them. They actually all went into girl bodies oddly. I forgot to mention the mutated echidna was actually originally the last echidna in existence. But anyway, two echidnas were left above ground to take care of the mutated one, the "mother" was a female named Lara-Le, who had a demon's soul, and the "father" was a male that looked like an old version of the mutated echidna with a beard named Locke. They raised the mutated echidna, and it being raised by a demon "mom" made part of the demon spirit enter him, so although he wasn't a demon himself he was practically part demon. But when the mutated echidna got older, his "parents" had a bit of a fight. Somehow Locke died (guessing Lara-Le killed him) and the mutater brung another clone from the underground city called Wyn, which is short for something weird. Wyn and Lara-Le also had a kid who was truly half demon, and they took care of the mutated echidna child for a bit, soon ditching him on his lonesome at some weird floating island known as the Angel Island. It had some weird emerald called the Master Emerald in it too, which apparently held many powers or something. Well, the mutater disappeared, depending on who it actually was they came back or not. The mutated echidna hadn't known where everyone had gone, and was alone, therefore he grew a bit of an obsession over the Master Emerald over time, wanting to protect it from nothing for his life. He also had a pretty abusive, sad childhood. Lara-Le was very evil due to her being a demon. So the mutated echidna that looked like a Jamaican dog was happy to be alone and eat grapes. This mutated echidna was known as Knuckles. The fox actually knew his real, full name-Miles Prower. He didn't even know how, since he was only a baby. High IQ, that was probably it. The baby fox woke up on a stump. It was cold and wet out, and he was freezing. There was no chance of survival. The most he could do was curl up around his two tails, and try to keep as warm as he could... After being thrown into water, the mutated hedgehog woke up. Of course he couldn't swim. It was one of the scariest things ever. He almost started drowning when he grabbed onto the edge of land. He pulled himself out of the water. Terrified, the mutated hedgehog began running away from the water. He hadn't realized that his running speeds were extremely abnormal, especially for a hedgehog (because hedgehogs aren't known for speed whatsoever). This mutated hedgehog was known as Sonic. It was really starting to rain hard, and the fox, Miles, was freezing, even with his two fluffy tails wrapped around him. As the poor mutated fox kit laid on top of the rotting stump, he knew the chances of survival were slim, and slim had practically just left out of town. Unexpectedly, a random blue hedgehog appeared out of nowhere, who was running at full speed, but just as he neared the stump he slowed down. "I need a break." he said to himself. The seven-year-old random blue mutated hedgehog that could run apparently at the speed of sound and totally appeared out of nowhere was about to sit on the stump, but Miles started crying about something. Sonic was already scared from the water, so the sudden screechy crying just scared him that much more. He turned around and saw a baby fox with two tails. "What the?" "Ttttttttttttt..." Miles yelled. "Aaaaaaiiiiieeee.....lllllllllllllll...sssssss" At first it just sounded like pointless crying, but it actually sounded like the mutated fox was trying to say "Tails." "Tails?" Sonic asked. He picked up the random two-tailed fox thing. From then on, Miles was known as "Tails". Sonic and Tails had become best friends, even though their age difference was a bit spread-out. During this time was while a certain mutated echidna was being raised by terrible parents, who were, just his own clones (but obviously aged). They lived in a place which was actually part of the mutater's lab, but it was locked-off, and Knuckles was never aware of what was outside. He literally thought the whole world was just his small "house". But soon enough, his "parents" started arguing. One morning when Knuckles woke up he saw his "father" dead and his "mother" was gone. He didn't really understand death, so he didn't know what was going on. Then Lara-Le came back and saw Knuckles. "What's going on?" Knuckles asked. "Your father...he had a...heart attack last night." Lara-Le replied, emotionless. "He is gone forever. Go back in your room." She shoved Knuckles back in his room and locked the door. Knuckles wasn't really aware of his strength at the time either, just to let you know. Knuckles wasn't exactly sad, but he wasn't happy either. Nothing really seemed right. And as disturbing as it could be, Knuckles swore from that day on, that he heard his "mother" eating something from the other room. The next time Knuckles went out, his "father" was gone... Then soon, his "mother" was already with this other guy called Wyn, and had a real kid of her own, named Knecapeon Mace, Kneecaps for short (which makes absolutely no sense). Knuckles was ignored even more, and got hit in the head several times by the nuisance's rock rattle. Then it was the day Knuckles was brought finally into the real world. He was brought to a place called Angel Island. "Have a look, son. We'll be back shortly." Wyn had said. But they never returned. And from that day, was when Knuckles decided he was going to protect that Master Emerald thing. For years Sonic and Tails lived together. They were orphans, they had no home, or family, but they had somehow managed. However, in their later years there had been trouble occurring and Sonic and Tails had to battle a weird egg-shaped human and other crazy stuff. Their later years were around seven to eight years later, therefore Tails being about eight and Sonic being about fifteen (either the two could be a bit younger). Around this time, they had actually been sent to a strange place called Angel Island because of the annoying weird human. At that same time when Knuckles was about fifteen or sixteen, the weird strange man had actually appeared and told him about an evil blue hedgehog that was after the emerald. (Which wasn't true). Knuckles believed him and when Sonic and Tails came Sonic had to fight Knuckles a lot. But Knuckles was kinda a noob so Sonic beat him. Soon Knuckles realized though that Sonic and Tails were good and the creepy weird random fat human was evil. Knuckles was always friendly rivals with Sonic since. The funny thing is, the three never even knew that once they had all been together, all been through the horrible nightmares of being mutated, which had been erased from their memory. But maybe someday the horrible memories will flood back to them. Someday. Category:Delusional snort that needs to be in an asylum Category:What the fuck is this shit Category:Not really a creepypasta but basically is one anyway Category:Go die Category:Sonic Category:Lippies V.3 related